Digimon:Digital Connections
by JakeKontan
Summary: Parallel to What Was Forgotten. At a last attempt, Lucemon called out to the other Demon Lords. Now, four years after the Legendary Warriors saved the digital world, They invade the digital world. It wouldn't be much of a problem, If Takuya wasn't having strange dreams about a girl, and they weren't taking over one digital world, but three. TakuyaXKari. 01/02/03/04 Crossover.
1. Prologue

_On a sunny day in Odaiba, a young girl sat alone on a swing, moving back and forth slowly. Her brown hair was swing peacefully in the wind behind her, not a care in the world. She let out a small tune through her lips and started to hum, swinging higher on the swing than before. She let out a small laugh as she got even higher, trying to see over the treetops with the swing to no avail. Her dark brown eyes gleamed with innocence, not having a care in the world._

_This young girl is none other than the__ future digidestined of light,_ Kari Kamiya. 

_ Her brother, Tai Kamiya, had taken her to the park today and had run off for a moment. He was playing soccer with Sora Takenouchi, a good friend of the young gogglehead when he showed off and kicked the ball to high, sending it flying across the park and the duo chasing after it,forgetting about their other member and leaving Kari to herself._

_ But it was fine with her, she was too far off in her own little world to notice, her only focus was to see over the tree line. She hummed a bit louder and swing higher, now halfway at the tree didn't even notice a boy see her and put on a evil grin for a moment, before walking towards her._

_"Hey Kamiya!" The little boy called, standing right next to the swings. Kari paid no attention, she was almost over the trees. Normally, she would have stopped swinging and answered the boy, but Kari had a goal to complete, and she was going to do it. Besides, she knew who this boy was, and Kari didn't want any part the trouble that came with him._

_"KAMIYA!" he tried again, and Kari just swung harder, trying to ignore him. Kari smiled a bit when she almost saw the top of the tree's. _

_The boy frowned and called over two friends over. "The goody-goody's decided she's too good to listen to us. Let's make her come down here and see eye to eye." he said, getting in front of the swings. The two large kindergartners nodded and walked up to the swing. Just as Kari when up for the final swing they grabbed it , making Kari fly out face first into the grassy earth. "Hey, why did you do that? I could almost see over the trees.." Kari pouted, pulling herself into a seated position. Her knees were bruised from the fall, and her favorite yellow shirt was covered in dirt. She turned around to see that the two boys who had stopped her started to walk closer, much to Kari's discomfort.  
_

_The first boy turned to stand in front of her, sneering. "Think you can just ignore us, Kamiya?" He said, leaning in real close. Kari shuffled back a bit."Sorry about that, but I was kinda focused on swinging and you were going to break my concentration." She replied. The boy growled and kicked up some dirt, landing it in Kari's face. "Well next time, don't act like your better than us! We're so much better than you, you goody-goody!" The boy laughed. Kari pulled her legs closer to her body as the boys started to chant."Goody goody!"_

_"Goody goody!" They sang, circling Kari. Goody-goody was the nickname these bullies had given to Kari, and she didn't like them it or the name one bit. It wasn't her fault she was nice to everyone and was good, it was just in her nature to be like that. What was so wrong about that?_

_"Goody Goody!" She started to cry. Their words stung. _

_They got through half of another chant when a voice broke through, louder than the three boy's combined._

_"Shut up!" _

_The three boy's stopped, and turned to see a young boy. He looked about their age. He had unruly chocolate brown hair that spiked up in places. His eyes, like Kari, were a dark brown. He was wearing a flame red shirt with brown cargo pants. _

_"What?" The first boy asked, trying his best to look intimidating. It wasn't working. _

_"I said,shut up! Stop calling her names!" He countered, making the boys take a step away in fear. No one had ever stood up to them before. They weren't used to it."A-and just what are you going to do about it!" the bully said, trying his best to__ seem tough_. The boy took a few steps forward, getting closer to the bully.

_Scared, the bully froze. "Fine. Let's go boys." He said, trying his best not to shake in his pants. They left rather quickly, much to Kari's pleasure. Seeing the bullies leave, he sighed. "Good, there gone." He said. The brown haired boy turned, seeing Kari lay in the dirt. _

_He walked over and held his hand out. "Are you okay?" he asked softly, surprising Kari. She took his hand and nodded, pulling herself back up. She quickly dusted most of the dirt off her shirt. _

_"I'm fine. Thanks." She replied. The boy smiled. "Good! Those guys are bad news. I would stay away from them." The boy said. Kari nodded in agreement. "I was swinging on the swing when they came to me. I don't like them very much." She said. _

_"Well, since they are gone now, wanna race to see who can go the highest first?" He said, pointing towards the swings. Kari nodded excitedly. He grinned at her as they ran towards the swings, Kari taking her previous one while the boy grabbing the one next to her."I'm Kari by the way." She said, introducing herself. The boy smiled. _

_"Nice to meet you Kari! I'm Takuya."_

* * *

Kari slowly stirred from her sleep, the peaceful dream she was having fade away from her vision.

"Takuya.."She mumbled, half-awake. Kari turned to fall back asleep when a shuffle at the foot of her bed got her attention. A white cat with it's tail flicking around slowly got up and stretched. "Morning Kari." The cat replied, jumping off the bunk bed and onto the floor. Kari yawned and smiled. "Morning Gatomon." she replied.

Groggily, Kari got out of bed and shook awake her brother Tai, who was asleep in the bunk below her own."Are there pancakes?" He mumbled. Kari let out a small giggle. "I'll make some if you get up." She said, walking out of the room. He almost instantly shot his eyes open and jumped out of bed, making Agumon fall to the floor.

"Ow!" The reptile groaned. Tai smiled sheepishly at his digimon partner. "Sorry Agumon." He apologized, and ran out the door. "Hey! I want pancakes too!" The digimon said, and followed his partner out the door.

A few months had passed since their last digital adventure had taken place, and new digidestined had been chosen. After dealing with the Digimon emperor and defeating the revived MaloMyotismon, Gennai and his friends had found a way to alter the memories of the innocent bystanders who saw the event Izzy had taken to calling the festival of lights, and the events in the human world that lead up to it. The digital world and it's occupants was once again secret information to the human world. The digidestined were also able to return home with their digimon, and everything is as it was almost half a year ago: peaceful.

Tai walked into the kitchen with Agumon on his tail. He sat down, seeing his sister with a thoughtful look on her face. "Have a bad dream?" Tai asked. Kari shook her head. "No..But I saw him again." She replied, looking through the fridge for another pancake ingredient, trying to hide her distress.

The brown haired boy nodded in response. He knew quite well about those dreams. "You miss him, don't you." he replied. There was no doubt in Tai's mind that she did. After all, who wouldn't miss their childhood friend that they haven't seen in four years? "Yeah.." she said.

A few weeks ago, Kari started dreaming of the time's she had spent with the first friend she made on her own: Takuya Kanbara. He had moved away a year after she had met him, and disappeared. Their phone number was the wrong house, and he never called. She really didn't like to think about it all that much. Shaking off the feeling of loneliness, she closed the fridge, sighing.

"I'm going to run to the store. Mom used up all the eggs again on another cooking experiment." She said, lightly shuddering at the thought of her Mom's cooking.

Tai nodded as the girl ran into their room and quickly changed into her normal gear before leaving, Gatomon following close behind. "Be right back!" She yelled as the door closed.

* * *

Kari walked down the streets, Gatomon following from the lamp posts above. She silently hummed a quiet tune to herself, her thoughts continuing to drift back to that day. She shook her head, trying to get those thought out of her head. What made her remember all of a sudden? Was it because he never became a digidestined and showed up to the festival of lights? Kari's thoughts were a mess. All because of that little boy.

"Kari, who was Takuya?" She heard her partner ask. Gatomon had actually never heard of this boy until recently, and the only thing she got from Kari was that they were friends. But to Gatomon, they had to be something more, since she kept having dreams about him. Right?

Kari stopped whistling. Looking around for anyone, which their hardy was anyone due to most people being at work. With a nod Gatomon jumped down on all four and stood back up next to her partner. "Was he that special?" She asked. Kari nodded.

"He was my best friend." She said, confusing her partner.

"Huh? I thought that was T.K." The feline replied. Kari let a small smile spreadacross her face. "I hadn't met T.K yet. Takuya was the first friend that I had made on my own."She explained. T.K had been introduced to her by Matt, since the older boy needed to watch him for the day and Tai needed to watch Kari, so they put them together and walked off to play a soccer game. Talk about good siblings.

Finally reaching the convince store, she walked inside to see a familiar bright purple hair color sitting behind the counter, reading a popular fashion magazine. "Hey Yolei." She greeted. Yolei took a second to look up from her magazine and smiled, instantly putting it down. "Hey Kari! What are you doing here?" she asked, scooping up the sleeping ball of pink feathers she had in her lap and walking over to the brunette.

"Mom used up all the eggs again for another try at a cake. She forgot to take out the egg shells ." Kari explained, getting a understanding look from the glasses girl. "Ah. Well that's..interesting." she said, not really knowing how to reply to that.

* * *

After paying for the eggs and waving goodbye to Yolei, Kari turned around and headed home, taking a different route back, as the one they went through before became more crowded and Kari didn't want her feline friend to be spotted. Gatomon returned to the lampposts, staying as close to Kari as the digimon could get.

They continued on their journey across town until they reached the park, at which Kari stopped for a moment. She took a few steps towards the park, watching two little kids play on the swings. "Kari?" Gatomon's voice snapped her from the trance she was in. "Sorry, got distracted there for a moment." She said, pulling her eyes away and continuing to walk. They walked not even four feet before a loud noise penetrated their ears, breaking the silence between them.

_**BOOM!**_

A loud bang rang out, startling Kari. "What the-"

_**BOOM!**_

It rang again, this time sounding louder than before. Her digivice began to beep wildly at her side, almost warning her that something bad was about to happen. Gatomon jumped down from her hiding spot, standing protectively in front of Kari. Something was off that made her tail stand up. "Kari somethings not right." The feline said. Looking around for any disturbances, the feline looked up and froze.

The once building littered, clear blue sky was now a sickening red color, with storm clouds swirling around the center of the storm. The center of it was a crimson red cloud, and was swirling around quite quickly.

Regaining her composure, Kari grabbed her D-3 from her side. "Whatever it is, we need to get to the bottom of it." Nodding in agreement, the duo ran towards what seemingly was the source of the sound, getting prepared to fight any rouge Digimon that found it's way into the human world. They took a right turn and ran into what seemed to be the center, and nearly freaked out on the spot.

The whole area below the swirl was covered in a wild array of data, forming codes of it and swirling in and out of the ground. The bluish data swerved in and out, making the data seem almost alive. Every now and then the center of it would spike into the air then go back out, releasing that giant boom noise they heard earlier.

"What... in the world.." Kari mumbled. Her D-3 in her hand wasn't helping, just releasing a high pitch noise and flashing wildly. Gatomon stared at the strange field, but stayed alert. She knew something bad was about to happen.

She was right. Moment's after she made that thought, the data spiked again, this time going higher and higher until ripping apart violently, revealing a giant, dark purple dragon.

"What..is that.."Gatomon awed. Kari shivered involuntarily. Whatever that digimon was..It wasn't friendly.

The dragon was huge, probably big enough to swallow two buses and go for another. It's scales, were a purple color, but so dark it could almost be mistaken for black. It had no eyes, instead it had a golden head ornament that connected to it's jaw. It had several set of wings, strange symbols glowing different colors on each one of them. In it's sharp, golden claws a giant black sphere stood, swirling and giving off large waves of killer intent.

"G-gatomon, Let's go!" Kari stuttered. Her whole body was shaking, She was afraid. Who wouldn't be of this thing though? It almost gave off pure evil intentions. Kari was frozen where she stood. Gatomon nodded in response, but also shook in her fur. "R-right!" The feline replied. Kari barely got out the word "digivolve" as another voice broke in, startling her.

"Oh no you don't!"

In an instant, the dark dragon digimon stopped moving and jerk a bit backward.

"W-what?" Kari gaped. Down in the data, there was another digimon, holding tight onto its giant tail. This one, unlike the giant rampaging one above it, had a different aura. Instead of the bloodlust that came from the dragon, the humanoid digimon showed nothing of the sort.

"Gatomon, who's that?" Kari said, pointing to the digimon in the ripple. Gatomon looked down and frowned. "I don't know." Her partner replied.

The digimon looked like a human, except it was much, much larger, but not much in comparison to their was wearing armor, a deep, gloss red color with dark gold lining. It's legs were a sky blue color instead of the rest of it. On it's back was a giant gold ring, poking out in places and connected to it's body.

The dragon seemed to know who this digimon was, and apparently they didn't like them. The moment they saw who it was they thrashed about, trying to get free of it's grip. But the warrior held on. "We're not done yet!" It spoke again, in a unison of two voices.

_DNA-Digivolving? _Kari thought instantly. That was Kari's only recognition of two voices for one digimon. IF that thing was one anyway. A loud roar from the purple beast broke Kari from her thoughts as the red warrior yanked on the tail, pulling him back to where ever they came from. It almost made it when the dragon made a last attempt attack.

Hearing something whisper, Kari and Gatomon watched as the multi-colored crest on his back shot off and fly away into the sky, leaving the monster with only one. With a satisfied roar, the monster receded into the data. The moment it did Kari fell to her knees, no longer able to stand up. "Kari!" Gatomon yelled. Kari smiled weakly. "I'm fine. Just bit..overwhelmed, that's all."She waved it off, getting shakingly back on her feet. With a final glance as the data dispersed, Kari let out a breath she didn't know that she was holding. She did NOT want to see that digimon again. "C'mon Gatomon, we need to go tell Tai and Agumon what happened." the brunette said. Gatomon nodded, and jumped back to her light post.

* * *

In a dark,hidden cave in the digital world, six figures stood around a large, old stone table. Each large, shadowy figures took a seat, every chair filling up except for the one at the front, which remained vacant. They all nodded, putting a small amount of their energy into their hand and into table. It glowed several colors and strange symbols at their stomachs, minus one who didn't fit in a chair.

They sat there in silence for a moment before a gruff voice broke it. "It seems Lucemon has failed..How unfortunate." The male voice stated, earning nods from a few of the other figures. A couple growled. "Do not go seeking revenge any of you. What Lucemon did has opened my eyes and shown me the path. The path to dominance." He lectured, earning a snort from a figure a few chairs away, sticking his feet on the table unrespectively.

"And what is the 'path to dominance'? That Lucemon underestimated those foolish humans?" It snickered. The figure next to him struck the being across the face, sighing a bit. "No you biking buffoon. Lucemon has showed us that if we act alone the humans barely pull through and defeat us. But together, we can crush those silly 'Digidestined'." She explained. Most of the other part of the table let out a silent awe of realization.

"So then, what do we do next?" Another figure asked. The first one laughed a bit. "Tis simple, my dear Belephemon. We gather our forces together and strike as one, defeating every digidestined from the face of all six worlds!" He screeched, earning cries of approval from them.

"Together, my fellow Demon Lords, Shall we rule the worlds!" He yelled.

* * *

**PROLOGUE END.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Restart!**

* * *

**_-4 YEARS LATER-_**

* * *

_A summers hot sun shone through the tree and onto the eyes of a young boy, sleeping peacefully in one of it's branches. Said boy was perfectly balanced, and if anything or anyone interrupted him, he would surely fall to the ground. That was, if he didn't wake up and catch himself when he started moving._

_Dark brown hair spiked off in places and blended in with the tree, making it slightly harder for anyone searching to find the boy. His dark red shirt turned a brownish color without the sunlight, although it gave the boy some __camouflage, he did not go unnoticed by a certain little girl who was looking for him. Giggling slightly, the girl quietly walked over to the trunk of the tree, climbing up until she was parallel with her friend. _

_Literally right above the boy, she sucked in a breath and yelled his name before ducking back. "TAKUYA!" _

_Almost instantly, the little boys eyes shot wide open and he stood up and looked around in a panicked frenzy,turning from left to right in search of the person who shouted his name. His balance broke, causing him to fall out of the old oak tree with a plop, into the grassy earth below._

_"Ow!" Takuya groaned, rubbing his face,he had landed on it, and it was now covered in dirt along with the rest of his body. Lucky for him, the branch wasn't too high so he didn't get hurt. The girl in the tree started to laugh, making Takuya look up and see who caused him to fall. "Kari! That wasn't funny!" He pouted, making the girl laugh even more. _

_Takuya, after a while of pouting with a dirty face started to laugh as well. Her laugh was very contagious, and Takuya could never help but laugh with her when this happened. Sliding out of the tree, Kari jumped to the ground and landed safely, holding up her hands high in the air for extra effect. _

_Takuya started to clap, making Kari giggle."Well, now that your done taking your nap, we can play!" She announced. Takuya stood up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes. "So what do you want to play today? It's your turn to pick." He said. Kari looked at the sky, trying to think of something. _

_"Hmm..." She thought out loud, taking a few steps closer to her friend. _

_"Let's play.." She took another step, now directly in front of Takuya. _

_The boy could feel__ his own face literally turning into a was uncomfortably close to his little body. "Tag!" She announced, tapping Takuya and running off, leaving a dazed little boy.__"Hey!" He yelled, snapping out of his daze and chasing after his friend._

* * *

"Takuya!"

Takuya opened his eyes slowly, still half-asleep from being suddenly awoken. "Five more minutes Kari.." He mumbled, turning in his sleep.

"Who's Kari? Get up! You'll miss breakfast!" The voice wined. The brunette turned around in his bed to look at his little brother Shinya, the culprit who woke him up from his peaceful sleep.

"Fine.."He yawned, sliding out of bed and standing up, taking a few moments to stand straight up. It was summer vacation after all. He should be able to sleep for as long as he wants. Unfortunately, the rest of his family did not see the same way.

"You never answered me." Shinya said. "Who's Kari?" He repeated.

Takuya gave the boy a look of confusion. "I don't know, Why?" He replied. Shinya gave him a similar look "You said her name when I woke you up." He said.

"I did?" He said, scrunching his face in pain as a large headache crammed its way into Takuya's head. That name, _Kari_...Why did he know that name? It bugged him, that he couldn't remember. Although as much as he tried to hide it, his headache got slightly worse as he tried to ignore it.

"I probably just made it up." The brunette finally explained, and walked out of the room, feeling hunger claim his thoughts. Although the headache was still there, it wasn't as bad as before."Let go eat some breakfast!" He said cheerfully.

Takuya walked down the stairs to the kitchen and Shinya followed suit, letting the aroma of fresh eggs fill their noses. Their Mother quietly cooking some more, giving a soft smile at her son's entrance. "Good morning Takuya." She said, setting some eggs on two plates, adding a small amount of sausage before sliding them onto the table for Takuya and Shinya before going back to make one for herself.

Takuya took a bite of his eggs, his mind drifting back towards the now fading dream in his mind. Everything about it, down to the park itself, was familiar to him. That's what confused him. He's lived in Shibuya all his life, and it only has one park which he still goes to today. What other place could their be? Shaking his head from those thoughts, Takuya looked around the table to notice one empty chair. "Where's Dad?" Takuya asked. Yuriko let out a loud sigh, and sat down as well.

"Your fathers down at work getting some papers fixed. Apparently, Takuya doesn't exist and neither do him and I." She stated. Shinya gave a confused look. "So Takuya's all in my head, and I'm a orphan?" He said, reaching out to touch Takuya, who swatted his hand away."Nope, I'm real. I think.." Takuya stated, staring at his hand.

Mrs. Kanbara just laughed lightly. "No sweetie, someone just messed up in the government and lost some of our important papers during the move, and just decided to tell us." She sighed. Takuya nearly choked on his eggs. What did his mom just say?

"The move? We moved here?" Takuya choked out, coughing. Yuriko looked at him, confused.

"Of course we did. Don't you remember? We used to live in Odaiba!" Odaiba? This was new to Takuya. "We did? When?" His mother look at him again like he was crazy. "We lived there until Shinya was born, which was about 8 years ago." She said, getting a thoughtful look on her face. "It was really nice there...I wonder if my old friends still remember me? What was their names? The ka, ka..hmm. I seem to have forgotten." She said, getting a thoughtful look on her face as she tried to remember.

Takuya was having a thousand things run through his mind at once, along with his returning headache, now stronger than ever. He lived in Odaiba? That dream then...was it a memory? Who was Kari? Why was all of this hitting him now?

Most importantly, why can't he remember any of it?

* * *

A couple hours later Takuya exited his surban house, turning a corner and walking towards the town park. Adjusting his hat slightly, he slowly made his way down towards the park. He let a small smile creep onto his face, think back how long he's been doing this. _I can't believe it's been four years already.._ He thought to himself. His smile getting visibly larger.

Four years had passed since Takuya and his friends were called by that strange number, sending them on the digital adventure of a lifetime. Over time a lot has changed since they exited the digital world, but the gang still are the best of friends, with a bond that even the world couldn't break. Right now, Takuya was heading down towards the park to meet them, wearing his usual gear he had aquired over the years.

Takuya still wore his old hat,which he had to get a bigger version of, only turned forward that covered his spiky, brown hair. His rectangle goggles now hung around his neck, still holding out strongly. He wore a crimson red jacket that's end went slightly lower than others, but he loved it none the least. He shirt was a dark grey, being mistaken for black most of the time. With those he wore simple, baggy jeans that fit and were easy to move in and a pair of red and white tennis shoes. His skin was tanner, due to being outside a lot, and he was taller, about 5'10.

Takuya kept walking, daydreaming whist he walked towards the park. He came out of his trance when he reached the entrance of the park, heading towards the soccer field.

Little did he know, that all the way there was a pair of black, beady eyes , hiding behind corners and following Takuya.

"Hey guys!" The gogglehead greeted, waving over towards a familiar group of people hiding from the sun, under the shade of a old tree. Most of them waved back, waiting patiently for their gogglehead's arrival. Even thought the legendary warriors didn't change in friend wise, their outfits and personalities did.

"Your late." A familiar raven-haired boy sighed. Koji was wearing a dark blue hoodie, his bandanna wrapped tightly around the wrist like a bracelet. His raven colored hair was still in a ponytail, but he grew it out along with his bangs, now covering his forehead minus one large bang, that went almost down to his nose. He was wearing a silver t-shirt, black pants and black combat boots.

"C'mon Koji, He's not that late." The shorter boy next to him countered. Tommy had gotten taller, but still was the shortest of the group. His hair had was longer, now standing out from under his head. Atop his head was his giant, old, orange newspaper boy hat that covered most of his head. He was wearing a dark green vest with a white shirt, gold cargo pants and brown combat boots. In his arms was a red and black soccer ball, something Takuya gave him for his birthday two months back.

"That's true, but it would be nice if he was early for once." Koji's twin brother added. Kouichi had gotten taller, but kept his old hairstyle. He was wearing a black jacket with a gold color at the seams. His shirt was a pale yellow color. Like Takuya, he was wearing old jeans, only with white and black sneakers.

"Takuya? Early? That's a good one." JP snickered, making Takuya frown. "I could be early one day!" He retorted, earning snickers from the rest of the group. JP was..still JP. Although he had gotten thinner and much taller, now towering over the group in height, his taste in clothes was very similar from when he was 12. He was wearing a blue jacket with yellow pockets at the chest area, a white shirt, jeans and yellow and blue shoes.

"Yeah. That'll be the day." Zoe giggled. Zoe had become brighter, standing out more than before in more ways than one. Her body was now lean and curvy, filling out in certain places that turned teen boys heads faster than they could think. Her bright blond hair was grown out longer,now reaching her chest in length, her bangs were swept to the other side of her face and kept them their with a purple flower hair clip. She was wearing a brown t-shirt with a baby blue jacket, a red skirt, and purple and blue shoes. Around her neck was a purple medallion she had found a year or so back.

Tommy, being the one holding the soccer ball, spun it a bit in his hands before setting it on the ground. "Well, now that Takuya's here, we can start the game!" He said, turning around and kicking the ball towards the goal. Almost instantly, the group moved into action, chasing after the blurring red ball on the field.

* * *

"No doubt about it now. It's them." Its beady eyes shined, showing glints of happiness in their dark color. "Now all I have to do is wait for the right moment."

* * *

Takuya slid next to Koji, stealing the ball from under the boy. Pulling a quick recover, Takuya dodged Tommy as he chased towards the goal, the rest of the group following close behind. "Score for team Kanbara!" He yelled, reeling back and sending a large amount of force into the soccer ball. The ball became deformed for a second before responding to the force, shooting high into the air near the goal, missing its target and crashing violently into the nearby bushes. "..or not." Koji joked.

Takuya frowned, and ran after the ball. "I'll redo that shot!" he yelled, jumping into the rough.

"Soccer ball...soccer ball.." He murmured, looking through the thick bushes for it. "It's just a big red ball, how hard could it be to find?" he said, frowning when he pulled apart another empty bush. He continued this act until a calm, childish voice rang out.

"Is this the ball your looking for?" Takuya turned to see the owner of the voice paying attention to the ball in their hands first before getting a look at who it was. "Yeah! That's...it.." he trailed off, shocked.

For the person holding the ball wasn't a person at all. Their body was small, probably about the size of a four year old child. Dark, brown fur covered their body, showing off some purple in certain spots. Their ears were long and floppy, hitting the ground around them. Their eyes were a beady black, with three horns just above them.

"L-lopmon!?"He finally choked out. Surprised was an understatement to Takuya. What was a digimon doing here? A celestial digimon no less! "W-what are you doing here?" He said, now sure whither or not to be worried or happy. The first took over when he got a better look at Lopmon. Under his eyes were small, but visible bags. His left ear was bandaged, like he had been in a fight, and he just looked tired. The goggle head let shock overwhelm his body when Lopmon said one sentence, before proceeding to pass out where he stood. Takuya rushed over the the fallen rabbit, scooping him up in his arms and rushing out of the rough and back to his friends, forgetting completely about the soccer ball. His mind was still clinging to the last sentence Lopmon had said.

"The digital world is in trouble. We need your help."

* * *

**Chapter 1 end.**

**Thinking up new looks for them was a bit tricky, but I got it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Return! The Roaring Call Of the Digital World!**

* * *

Whist Takuya was abruptly reunited with a injured long lost friend, back in the soccer field where the other legendary warriors stood the group had gotten bored. Their goggleheaded leader has been gone for a couple of minutes now, and the small dose of adrenaline from the game that had been coursing through them had faded, leaving the teens slightly tired and irritated. The group had sat down and sprawled out across the now calm, green soccer field, watching the clouds float by.

_Seriously, how hard is it to find a simple soccer ball?_ Koji thought.

"What's taking him so long..." Koji groaned moving into a sitting position. He was tempted to go in there and drag Takuya back out. Soccer or not, they were getting bored and the group was wanting to do _something _active on a hot, long summer day.

"Maybe it went farther than expected. It _was_ Takuya who kicked it." Tommy said, rolling into a different laying position in the grass. "Farther away or not, this is still far too long to find a simple soccer ball!" Zoe huffed. The others nodded in agreement.

Moments later the bushes rustled and Takuya sped out of them, cradling something in his arms. Kouichi sighed in relief and stood up, the rest of the group following shortly after, hoping to restart their game once more and continue their fun summer day plans.

"Finally!" Koji sighed. "What took you so long-" He stopped, taking a moment to finally realize that what was in Takuya's hands was clearly not the lost ball, or anything similar to it, as it was brown color, and it was moving slowly, up and down. It took him a moment for the twin to realize that it was breathing. Koji stumbled over his steps, the gears in his mind clicking together slowly.

"T-Takuya, what do you have there?" He stuttered in shock, taking another few seconds to realize that he knew very well what exactly laid in the brunettes arms. "What do you think is in my arms? A soccer ball?" Takuya said sarcastically. He got a bit closer and lowered his arms, letting everyone see what was in the young brunettes arms.

There was not mistaking it now. Takuya had brought back something much more important than an old soccer ball: He had brought back a friend. A friend they hadn't seen in four years. Takuya was holding Lopmon.

"What!?" Tommy yelled loudly, before realizing what he was doing and quieted down. He didn't want the whole town to hear him. The legendary warriors quickly walked over to Takuya and the unconscious Lopmon. "He's injured!" Zoe exclaimed, looking over the tired digimon. Takuya hadn't been paying attention before, but now that he took a look at it, Lopmon's small body was riddled with small, fresh injuries. Even his left ear was bandaged near the end of it.

"He kinda passed out on me after he showed up." Takuya explained sheepishly, and the group entered an uneasy silence. At first, each member felt a burst of happiness run through them:a Digimon had come to them. Right now, the only thing they hoped was that he brought good tidings. But with injuries, their hopes weren't that strong.

Breaking the silence once again, Tommy was the once to voice their fears."What's going on? Didn't we save the digital world? So why is he here?"

Takuya, who had barely taken his vision off Lopmon, couldn't answer."I don't know.." he mumbled, before putting on a fake smile. He didn't want to worry anybody with anything yet. They had just been reunited with an old friend, after all.

"We'll just have to wait for him to wake up!" he said, surprising the group with his sudden burst of optimism. "First things first though, We need to take him to a safer place." He explained. From they way Lopmon looked, the warrior of flame could tell quite easily that those marks weren't from tripping: he had been attacked by someone. Besides, other people would freak out if a strange stuffed animal started walking around and talking.

"Let's take him to the hidden place. It's secluded from almost everyone." Kouichi suggested. Takuya nodded in unison, and the warriors took off from the park.

Just as they got to the sidewalk, Takuya quickly hid Lopmon from view by sliding into the center of the group, not wanting to explain why he was carrying around a strange large rabbit.

Suddenly feeling a pair of eyes glaring at his from behind him, Takuya whipped his head around just in time to see a large shadow disappear behind a corner. Thinking it was just his paranoia playing tricks on him, Takuya turned his attention forward and kept running.

There couldn't be another digimon in the human world...

Right?

* * *

"Tch. He found them."

"What should we do?"

"We wait. Once they're somewhere secluded, we'll get them. Just wait."

"Kekekeke! This will be fun!"

* * *

Unfortunately for the team, The hidden place just happened to be one small subway trip away. The gang halted to a stop right in front of the station, breathing slightly harder from running all the way here. Takuya ducked behind the group, hiding Lopmon from unwanted view.

"Oh great. How are we going to get Lopmon through the station? " Koji asked cynically. "It's an hour away on foot." He added.

"We could always just pretend he a stuffed animal." Zoe suggested, taking Lopmon from Takuya and holding him like she would hold a teddy bear. Takuya snickered, wondering how the celestial digimon would react if he was conscious during this. A mighty celestial digimon, now acting as a teenage girls stuffed animal. Tommy quietly joined in on the snickering before Zoe let out a small 'hmpf' began walking into the station.

The group, after calming down slightly,let out a sigh of relief as they somehow got pass the gates and onto the train, with everyone believing that their digimon friend was just a strange stuffed animal. They sat down on the nearest bench and waited.

Minutes passed by and the group began to get anxious. Truthfully, there was no telling when Lopmon could wake up. Feeling like a worry-wort, Takuya broke his focus and constant glances from the unconscious digimon in his friends arms, and into the conversations of the other people around him. Most of it was whispers, stuff he couldn't make out, but then someone next to the group started to speak.

"Did you hear?"

"No, what?"

"There's been some strange explosions going on around Shibuya. People are thinking it's a terrorist attack." The brunettes eyes widened. Terrorist attacks? It couldn't be. Too many random explosions..digimon were fighting in the city.

"Wow, it's just like seven years ago all over again."Seven years ago? What happened seven years ago? For the third time today, the boys mind raced. Now, the thought of there being more than one digimon seemed possible.

Unfortunately for him, Takuya didn't have time to ask the two men chatting as the train stopped quickly, and the group rushed out in a hurry.

If he had stayed a little longer, he would have noticed a young man in the background, with navy blue hair and black, horn-rimmed glasses, staring shocked for a while at the group's unexpected member.

"No way...a new digidestined?" Joe Kido thought to himself. He thought that they were the only digidestined in Japan, but now there's that boy he doesn't know? He needs to tell Tai about this. It's a good thing he was going to Shibuya for a medical seminar, or else he would have never found out about him. Although, there was this nagging feeling in the back of his head, like he knew that boy with the hat and goggles...

* * *

The hidden place was an area that Koji had found a while back while walking his dog. Apparently some years back, a group of teens had moved a couch into a secluded part of an old park, and eventually built a shack of sorts around it, and had come there a lot to hang out, as there was leftover things everywhere. The place was still in fairly good condition, so when Koji showed it to them, the group almost instantly claimed it their new secret hangout.

Takuya ran to the door, opening it quickly and then laying Lopmon down on the old couch. Koji came in shortly after, reaching underneath a chair to pull out an emergency kit. He pulled out a roll of bandages, and went to work. The brunette slowly slid back into a chair in the corner, watching as the rest of the team watched Koji with slight worry.

_"The digital world is in trouble. We need your help." _Lopmon's words still echoed in his head quite loudly.

_What could have gone wrong? Lucemon is gone forever since his data was deleted and we reset the digital world. Everything's supposed to be peaceful again..._The gogglehead thought.

Or maybe..is wasn't Lucemon at all..But what other kind of digimon would do something like this? Most of the creatures of the digital world were peaceful and kind, minus the ones who were under the influence of Cherubimon. The brunette hadn't seen the digital world for three years, but he know the inhabitants like the back of his hand. Then again, the royal knights were serving Lucemon of their own free will, but they are long gone, data reset and memories wiped. There should be nothing in the digital world should be that evil to try to attack it.

_Maybe it's from a different digital world..._ A dull pulse of pain rang through Takuya's head, his headache from this morning returning again.

_I shouldn't be thinking all this so much.. it hurts my head. _Takuya groaned slightly, leaning back and staring at the wooden roof.

"You okay Takuya?" Tommy asked, noticing the brunettes discomfort. Takuya nodded slowly. "Just a little headache." He replied. Slowly, his thoughts went right back to where they were before, zoning Takuya out of focus and into his thoughts. Moments later, a certain blonde began to try to regain his attention.

"Takuya?" Zoe asked, waving her hand in front of his unfocused line of vision. She said his name twice more before he snapped out of it, stumbling a bit back and making Zoe giggle.

"What?" He asked. "Why did you look so worried when you came out of the bushes?" She asked, glancing back towards their unconscious visitor. Kouichi came back in and slowly put new bandages on where Lopmon currently had some, then new ones on the remaining wounds. After a check for anymore injuries, the rabbit seemed to be not in any danger. Kouichi sighed in relief and sat down.

"What...did Lopmon say to you?" Zoe pressed. Takuya's expression darkened at her question, then gave a small smile. "Nothing really, not important info right now." The rest of the listening group gave a worried expression at his reaction.

"Takuya, everything he said right now IS important info." The blonde stated, pushing a bit further. "What did he say?" Takuya's smile faded and he slowly took a deep breath and said it fast.

"He told me that the digital world is in trouble." Takuya quickly stated.

The room fell into silence.

A look of horror and surprise had covered all of their faces.

"W-what?" JP stuttered. "How is it in trouble again?" He questioned. "I don't know..." the brunette muttered. Truthfully, he wished Lopmon had stayed conscious for a just a moment longer, so then he could have explained a few more things and have answers for their questions, and even some of his own. He would very much like to know what it was that was threatening the digital world. Takuya hated his own current feeling of complete and utter helplessness.

"Well, from what?" Zoe questioned. Takuya shrugged."Lucemon is gone, and Cherubimon is right in front of us, pleading for help..."He stated his previous thoughts. Still thinking, the teen continued."He couldn't tell me, he passed out before he could say much." He explained.

The digimon currently spoken of suddenly groaned, and began to stir in his sleep, he groaned again, as slowly his eyelids started to flicker. The teens were around him quite quickly to await his awakening.

Lopmon coughed, suddenly rising into a sitting position."Wha...Where am..I?" He coughed, blinking several times to clear his blurred vision. When it finally cleared, revealing the human occupants of the room, the rookie leveled celestial gave a small smile. "So much for a big entrance.." He joked, going into a coughing fit.

"Easy there buddy." Kouichi said, patting Lopmon softly on the back to try to ease the coughing. "You were pretty beat up when you found Takuya." the raven haired boy stated. Lopmon gave another small grin. "Right..thanks." he said, looking around to the rest of the group.

"Ah..your wondering why I'm here, right?" Lopmon asked, getting a unison of nods in response. "It's not everyday you see a digimon you haven seen in four years, beat up and saying the digital world was in trouble again." Tommy said, crossing his arms and taking a few steps closer. "So please, tell us what is going on in our other home." He pleaded, his voice quivering. Lopmon stared on in silence for a few moments, before sighing, nodding his bandaged in remembrance. "How could I forget...It _was _your guys home as well. Still is." He stated."And if I'm going to ask for your help, your going to need to know."

This got the groups attention once again. "Know what?" Kouji asked. Just as Lopmon opened his mouth to answer, a voice rang through out the room.

"**DEMONIC GALE!**" It screeched. Lopmon let out a gasp of horror and surprise. "GET DOWN!"

The room was suddenly thrown into chaos arcs of energy shot out, shattering the walls and sending them all flying away from the epicenter and straight towards the hard forest ground. Takuya groaned. "Did anyone catch the license plate of that truck?" He mumbled.

Sickening laughter resounded through out the forest trees, sending shudders down the legendary warriors backs as the large form of the attacker suddenly dropped down onto the center of what had remained of their hangout.

It was a huge, black and grey figure with terribly ripped black feathered wings. It's black, slippery skin could be considered armor if it hadn't been attached to its very being. It had a long, black tail that flipped back in forth in anticipation. Blood red claws gripped the tattered couch, and its four red eyes on a dog-like face and a sickening grin with sharp, pointed teeth.

"Dammit..We were found faster than I thought..." Lopmon cursed, focusing for a moment before developing his entire being in a bright light before it shattered, and a evenly battered Turuiemon took its place. He threw a smoke bomb from his pocket to the ground to hide their presence, and quickly moved to the teenagers. "We have to run, now!" He urged.

Takuya, slightly shaken up by the whole thing, nodded and quickly got up, the group shortly following. The team rushed away as the Devidramon burst through the smoke, leaving cracks in the ground around it. "Little pigs, little pigs, won't you come out and _play_?" It screeched, dashing through the trees at a fast pace towards them.

"Okay! Now would be a good time to explain some things, as well as why we are being attack by a champion level digimon in the human world!" Kouji said, ducking under a branch and continuing to run away from the virus-type digimon. Turuiemon looked back in thought for a second before throwing a couple of throwing stars at the attacker, who caught them between his teeth and _crushed_ him with little to no effort. "_Tasty_.."He sneered.

Turuiemon paled at the display, as well as JP and Zoe in disgust. "I can't explain all right now, we need to get to the train station right now. But I can tell you this: We're currently at war, and he's one of the bad guys!" He said, punching said digimon who appeared right next to them suddenly. "**Gauntlet Claw**!" He echoed, releasing a several punch combo, sending the digimon sprawling into the trees once more. He panted, having put a lot of effort into the attack before motioning to an alley on the street. "C'mon! this way!" The ninja rabbit said.

The teens quickly rushed into the alley as Devidramon returned, slamming into the pavement with a crunch of the concrete. They quickly hid behind the garbage cans littering the alley as Devidramon glared inside. He took a few steps inside the area before suddenly turning to look down the street, glaring at something before flying off. Zoe sighed in relief. "That was too close."

Turuiemon frowned, wondering why he left before getting back up. "We're not out of the woods yet. We gotta make to the train station before he finds us again!" The ninja rabbit exclaimed, and the group was off again.

Getting back to the trains station was slightly irritating to the group, as they had to hide every once and a while when Devidramon would suddenly appear nearby, then take off again. Not only that, but they also had to hide their now champion level friend from people walking back in the streets. Then after what seemed to be half an hour, they finally reached the Shibuya train station.

"Yes!" Takuya cheered, rushing up the stairs. "We're finally here!"He grinned, just as a loud thud resounded from behind them. People screamed, and ran away in fear as the enemy champion returned once more.

"And I finally found you brats!"Devidramon crackled. Crawling up the steps. "Dammit!" Kouji yelled as they dashed up the stairs, The virus digimon causing a ruckus behind them. They slammed the doors shut behind them and ran to the elevator, but Devidramon wasn't a digimon that let up easily. "**CRIMSON CLAW!**" He shouted, as the small doors shattered, in a large explosion. People ran away, tripping over each other to get away from the strange monster that was just chasing the group of teens and a weird rabbit thing. The legendary warriors just kept running. Towards their destination, figuring that he would follow and leave the rest of them alone. "What I wouldn't give for my D-Tector right now..." Takuya mumbled.

They finally reached their destination, and Turuiemon grinned. "Yes! We made it! Lets hurry!" He exclaimed, and pulled out a strange, triangle looking key and put slammed it into the emergency keyhole. The whole elevator glowed with a blue light, before opening and the group flooding inside. Just as the group let out a sigh in relief, the elevator rumbled, and a large creaking noise rang through out the small room.

"Oh no..." the celestial digimon said. "He's gotten into the elevator shaft!" That was the last thing he said before a loud snap was heard, and the group was sent plummeting downwards...

Devidramon laughed. "Kekekeke! Lets see them survive that!"

* * *

**Abit Rushed in the end, but I wanted to get it up to you awaiting readers. I am terribly sorry about this long delay, but this school year hasn't been the easiest.**

**Next time on Digimon:Digital Connections**

"Huh? A new digidestined? Are you sure Joe?"

"Look, this is our world too! We're gonna fight for it like we did before!"


End file.
